plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Astrocado Pit
225px |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Token |class = Solar |tribe = Seed Plant |trait = None |ability = Start of turn: This transforms into an Astrocado. |flavor text = Getting defeated is the pits.}} Astrocado Pit is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability transforms it into an Astrocado at the start of the next turn. Origins It is based on the pit of an avocado (Persea americana), a member of the flowering plant family Lauraceae. Its name is a portmanteau of "Astrocado," the plant fighter it originates from, and "avocado pit," the real-life seed it is based on. Its description includes "the pits," which is a term used to describe the worst possible situation. It is also a reference to avocados having pits. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Seed Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of turn:' This transforms into an Astrocado. *'Set:' Token Card description Getting defeated is the pits. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. *Description change: Was originally Give him time. He'll grow on you. Strategies With While this plant is very cheap, it is also incredibly vulnerable as it only has 1 . And since it also transforms into a powerful plant, your opponent will likely prioritize on destroying it. If you manage to keep it alive, however, you regain your Astrocado for a cheap price. This often causes a battle between you and your opponent to try to stop one another from keeping/destroying Astrocado Pit. While the simplest way to protect it is play it on an empty lane, Astrocado Pit will still be vulnerable to zombie tricks such as Rolling Stone, Nibble, and Bungee Plumber. However, this can be remedied by boosting its stats or limiting trick usage by playing certain cards. Each plant hero has their own ways to protect this plant: *Wall-Knight can protect it by using tough Team-Up plants such as , boosting his health using Steel Magnolia, or by playing Astrocado Pit in , giving guaranteed protection to not only it but also Astrocado. However, his opponent can still use stat-lowering cards such as Nibble or instant-kill cards such as Locust Swarm, rendering Force Field and Team-Up plants useless. Additionally, they can override the environment with one of their own. *Chompzilla can boost it with Fertilize or Grow-Shroom, giving it not only a health boost but also a strength boost to retaliate against any suspecting zombie. She can also use to give it Untrickable to protect it from tricks. * can Freeze or Bounce zombies that threaten Astrocado Pit, helping it to survive the turn. She can also play Brainana to protect it from zombie tricks. Although she needs to make at least 7 sun, generating extra sun is not a problem for her with due to sun-producing cards like . *Solar Flare can play Berry Blast or Sizzle to destroy zombies that threaten this plant. In addition, she can play it in Pair Pearadise, creating a copy of it, in most cases ensuring that at least one will survive even if the other is destroyed. So as long as both Astrocado Pits are not destroyed, you will find yourself with two Astrocados next turn since the environment will duplicate Astrocado when Astrocado Pit transforms. Against Astrocado Pit is a relatively easy plant to destroy, as its low health gives it a variety of counters against it. Having a zombie in every lane ensures that this plant will not be able to transform unless it is protected with Team-Up plants, or if your opponent has instant-kill cards such as . Because of this, the most secure way to get rid of this plant is by using tricks or environments. However, if Astrocado Pit is played in the late game in a situation where you don't have many cards left in your hand, it can start to become a threat. You should have instant-kill cards such as Locust Swarm to ensure that even if your opponent finds a way to keep this plant alive and allow it to transform, the Astrocado will just be removed instantly. Although this continues the cycle once more, it allows you more time to deal with it, possibly allowing you to destroy Astrocado Pit itself and stop the cycle. Gallery AstrocadoNewStats.PNG|Astrocado Pit's statistics Astrocadopitcard.png|Astrocado Pit's card AstrocadoPitCardImage.png|Astrocado Pit's card image HD Astrocado Pit.png|HD Astrocado Pit IT'S GONNA B L O W.png|Astrocado Pit activating its ability Astrocado Pit while pecanolith is on the field.jpg|Astrocado Pit while Pecanolith is on the field AstrocadoPitPearParadise.jpg|Two Astrocado Pits on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability Screenshot 2018-02-17-06-58-07-1.png|Astrocado Pit Fused with Pumpkin Shell Old IMG 4703-2-.png|Astrocado Pit's statistics Trivia *Its old description was very similar to Doubled Mint's, except the sentences were swapped and the word "just" was removed. In update 1.16.10, it was changed to Astrocado's original description, while Astrocado's description was changed. See also *Astrocado Category:Tokens Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Seed cards Category:Undroppable cards